1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to means for increasing or improving the fuel economy of an internal combustion engine, more particularly to a fuel economizer device which, when installed around a section of fuel line extending from the fuel tank to the engine, will noticeably increase fuel economy.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the skyrocketing cost of crude oil and therefore gasoline and diesel fuel for powering internal combustion engines, either on a standalone basis or within a vehicle, great emphasis is being placed upon devices, methods and apparatus which will increase fuel economy of these engines. One such method and apparatus is disclosed by Samie et al. in U.S. 2007/0295475 application published Dec. 27, 2007. This pending application teaches the transfer of engine heat into the transmission fluid to decrease transmission fluid viscosity such that transmission spin losses are reduced and fuel economy is increased.
Another fuel economizer invented by Mitchell et al. is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,636. This fuel economizer device incorporates a Faraday housing and magnets of neodymium material mounted within the housing in a manner so as to concentrate the magnetic field produced. It is asserted in this patent that passing fuel through the magnetic force field will improve combustion efficiency of the fuel and minimize exhaust emissions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,501, Smith et al. teaches still another fuel economizer system for improving the octane rating performance of gasoline powered engines. An auxiliary system fractionalizes a precise portion of a required fuel and combines the fraction with a conventionally produced air/fuel mixture to optimize the combustion process.
Applicant has previously invented several versions of an ignition spark enhancing arrangement which utilizes a tightly wound length of metallic tubing, preferably copper tubing, into tightly spaced loops, the loops being generally coaxial one to another. The ends of the coiled portion of these devices are incorporated into, or form a complete spark plug lead wire to produce substantially more power, efficiency and smoothness of spark plug powered internal combustion engines. These prior patents of applicant are listed as follows:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,119    U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,298    U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,723    U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,406    U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,926
Applicant has also incorporated this tightly coiled looped tubing concept into a d.c. power enhancer for battery powered vehicles and internal combustion engines. This power enhancer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,926.
The present disclosure teaches tightly coiled loops of tubing into a device which has now been found to, when affixed in close proximity to the flow of fuel to the engine, and energized by the engine electrical system, dramatically increase the fuel economy of an internal combustion engine. For example, when wrapped around a section of fuel line extending from a fuel tank to the engine, the preferred embodiment is connected, preferably, between a d.c. storage battery and the engine starter or alternator of the engine, system economy performance is significantly enhanced. Various other embodiments and aspects are also disclosed.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.